


Soft Sunrises and Pretty Brown Eyes

by apcwoc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god knows we need more of them, i just needed some soft boys, like really fucking fluffy, please just let them love each other, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apcwoc/pseuds/apcwoc
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is not a soft man.However, he could appreciate the softer aspects of life every once and awhile





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted some soft boys and i wrote this at like,, two in the morning so it hasn't been beta'd and i have no clue if it's good or not but i wanted fluff so i wrote fluff

Hanzo Shimada was not a soft man.

He was bred, born and raised to be ruthless killer in a harsh clan.  
He was rough from years and years of solitude.  
He himself was not soft, made of sharp lines and cold glares.

However, he _could_ appreciate the softer things in life.  
These things, according to Hanzo Shimada, included; the cheery blossoms in Hanamura during the spring, the laughter he and Genji shared over a bottle of sake, the sunrises and sunsets at Gibraltar, the hushed gossip at Sunday's weekly brunch, and the gentle 'thwack' of an arrow meeting the center of a bullseye (which is not very soft in retrospect but please cut the man some slack).

Though his favorite thing was waking up in the morning with big, warm arms wrapped around him.  
These arms in particular belonged to Jesse McCree, a big, foolish anachronistic cowboy often encased in leather chaps, a worn out stetson hat, and serapes that Hanzo stole often.

He is also Hanzo Shimada's dearly loved boyfriend, and Hanzo Shimada would not give him up for the world.

This is what Hanzo was thinking as he awoke to McCree snoring softly and big arms wrapped around his torso.  
Through the window, warm morning sunlight streamed down, casting a golden glow across the room. He tracked the highlighted dust motes that lazily floated down and focused on the subdued breathing in the room.

McCree shifts slightly next to him, which pulls Hanzo's attention from dust bunnies and to the cowboy. McCree looks so much more relaxed when he sleeps, the lines carved into face by stress and age disappear for a few precious hours.  
Hanzo takes this valuable time to map out McCree's pretty face.  
He has a slightly crooked nose.  
His cheeks and nose are smattered with faint freckles.  
Scars litter his pretty skin; there's a large scar right under his right eye, it's fairly recent.  
There are bags under his eyes, remains from many sleepless nights and nightmares.  
The morning sun bathes the gunslinger in the golden light, highlighting his cheekbones and those closed eyes and that crooked nose, and Hanzo is sorely tempted to kiss that beautiful, perfect, snoring face over and over again.

There's a giddy, happy feeling pooling in Hanzo's chest now and it makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside, and all he can do is smile blissfully and thinks about how he is truly the luckiest man alive right now to be blessed with Jesse.

Gently, as not to jostle McCree too much, Hanzo shifts his arm out of the Jesse cocoon to cup the cowboy's face. Running his thumb under McCree's eye, across the scars and the freckles, Hanzo thinks that this is definitely his favorite thing in the whole world.

McCree wakes up soon after, eyes opening groggily and a scarily loud yawn following. Dragging a hand down his face, McCree looks at Hanzo through large fingers, and, voice heavy with sleep, drawls out,"Mornin' sweetpea."  
His big arm falls from his face and wraps back around Hanzo, pulling the archer closer to his hairy chest.

Hanzo just smiles at McCree, tucking his face under the gunslinger's head,"Good morning Jesse."

Hanzo can't see McCree's face at the moment, but he is certain it must be made up of playful curiosity, if the amusement in his deep voice is anything to go by,"Sugar plum what's got you all cuddly this mornin'? Yer never this smiley until ya' get yer morning tea."

Hanzo laughs bashfully, a faint blush creeping up his neck. And instead of answering McCree's question, takes a moment to compose himself.  
McCree is probably even more confused at this point and Hanzo does not blame him.

"I-I am sorry Jesse, it's just..." Hanzo pulls out from under McCree's scruffy neck and instead presses their foreheads together, their eyes meeting.  
Hanzo has to take another brief moment to compose himself because he always loses himself in McCree's big, pretty brown eyes.

"I had forgotten how beautiful you are."

Jesse's eyes open wide in momentary surprise.  
"Oh."

Hanzo snorts before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the tip of Jesse's crooked nose.  
Jesse's expression morphs from surprise to a heartfelt grin, and he laughs, loud and deep, the sound reverberating through his chest. He pulls Hanzo closer into his arms, pressing their foreheads closer together. Hanzo complies easily, eager to cuddle more.

"Damn sweetheart, s' not even eight yet and you've already made me fall in love with you all over again." Jesse says with a dazzling grin.  
Hanzo can feel a large, calloused hand run through his hair, fingers smoothing out Hanzo's tousled hair. Eventually Jesse presses another kiss to Hanzo's temple.  
And Hanzo can't help but smile back at Jesse.

This was _definitely_ his favorite thing in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> also!!!! this is on my tumblr too if it's easier to read there  
> http://apcwoc.tumblr.com/post/158385363934/please-i-just-needed-some-soft-boys-but-all-the
> 
> and if y'all want to chat with me abt mchanzo feel free!!


End file.
